Chapter 65 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Gates Open
Short Summary Long Summary The Anti-Devil Fruit Unit waits for Kakashi’s order, and the Ninja starts with an Earth Style: Mobile Core, which lowers the entire group along with the ground. Kizaru grins at this, asking if they’re trying to trap him, and he calls it a smart move, but points out they trapped themselves. Kakashi narrows his eyes, thinking that Collaboration Ninjutsu takes time, especially since there’s no convenient body of water nearby, meaning time will be needed to create it. Kakashi points out that Kizaru is trapped with the worst people for him to fight. Kizaru counters that he can escape anytime by just going up. He also points out that they left him enough space to freely move around, calling it a rookie mistake to leave someone as fast as him this much space, even though they did it so comrades wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire. Scoffing Kakashi states that the Admiral can’t escape everything in the world, adding that he can’t outrun death, promising that it’s caught up with him. Kizaru laughs at that, saying they shouldn’t make promises they can’t keep. The Admiral gets into a fighting stance, asking to get started, calling himself a busy man who wants to report to Sakazuki that he killed a Division Commander. Kakashi orders the Top users and Mirajane to form up with him, while the Collaborators stay back, deciding it’s time to turn off the light. Kidōmaru lowers his bow and arrow, and Tayuya frowns and asks what he’s doing. He gestures outwards and tells her to look at the battlefield, asking if she thinks him sniping anyone will do anything at that point. Tayuya asks if he bothered trying, and Kidōmaru complains that Natsu caught it. A disbelieving Tayuya curses and points out he has unlimited arrows, and can fire as many as he wants. Kidōmaru retorts that he doesn’t have unlimited lives, and if he dies here, not even Konton can bring him back. Tayuya screams that she’ll end that one life if he doesn’t tighten his thong and stop being a pansy. Kidōmaru retorts that he could also tell Tayuya to man up, and she angrily states she’s a woman, cursing all the while. Kidōmaru quips that her lack of boobs says otherwise. Tayuya yells that it’s on, promising to kick his ass after tearing the Alliance apart, then speeding off. Kidōmaru shakes his head, muttering and cursing Tayuya, asking why Orochimaru kept her around, calling it a miracle she lasted this long. Sakon and Ukon separate themselves, and start a competition for a higher kill-count. Ukon asks what his total is, and Sakon answers with a 5. Ukon grins and says 10, pointing out that Sakon shouldn’t play with his enemies. Sakon quickly rams a fist into a pirate’s chest, sarcastically asking if that’s better, telling his brother not to criticize his habits when he doesn’t criticize him for being in a rush. Ukon replies that there’s no reason to criticize that, and that slowing down to enjoy bloodshed is a trivial, vulgar matter, adding that true professionals need to be quick. He states that if Sakon wasn’t his incredibly powerful little brother, he’d call him a disgrace to their clan, and Sakon scoffs that it’s hard to call the two of them a clan, with Ukon conceding after that. A voice then states he overheard their chat and was wondering if they could join in. Lyon and Sherria walk up, and the Wizard states that while he wants to offer sympathy for them being the last of their clan, he decides to skip the condolences and freeze the both of them. Ukon grins and says he recognizes the guy, as he was Gray last time. Lyon states that his comrade is busy at the moment, telling the brothers they’ll have to make due with him and Sherria, adding that if they couldn’t beat Gray, he doesn’t know how they can expect to beat him, especially when Sherria’s backing him. She blushes at this, happily exclaiming about the compliment. Sakon and Ukon sweat-drop at this, with the former saying it’s hard to take their enemy seriously when she acts like that, and the latter begs him to kill her fast. Sakon dismissively tells Ukon to take care of her if he wants to do it quickly, while he takes the ice wizard. Lyon narrows his eyes, telling Sherria to stay on guard. Sherria snaps out of it as she feels the power of the Curse Marks, thinking she’s never felt anything more evil, and notes that the source of everything dark comes from a spot on their shoulders. Lyon puts a hand on her shoulder, calming her down and saying he also feels that power, calling it as wicked as the Demon Deliora, guessing that their source of power can’t be good with that level of maliciousness. As Lyon starts to reassure Sherria, she imagines him saying he believes in his sweet Sherria. She blushes, asking if the hallucination really believes in her. With eyes sparkling, Dream-Lyon says that she’s an amazing, strong, smart, and beautiful girl, adding that watching her in action makes him fall more in love every day. Sherria sways back and forth, saying she feels the same way. An uncomfortable Lyon asks what’s going on in Sherria’s head. The brothers sweat-drop, and Sakon says he doesn’t care anymore, telling his brother to do what he does and kill her quickly. Ukon agrees, telling Sakon to take down Lyon, advising to be cautious since he gave Jirōbō such trouble last time. With a yell from Sakon, the brothers charge, and Lyon yells for Sherria to snap out of it and dodge. She does so just in time to leap to the left and dodge Ukon’s fist, with Lyon leaping to the right to evade Sakon. Lyon notes that the Ninjas’ strength increased when the markings appeared. Lyon slams a fist into his palm, and sends several Ice Make Eagles. Sakon smirks and shatters them with a “Do”. Sakon then leaps at Lyon and with a “Re”, strikes the Wizard in the stomach, forcing him to cough violently while wondering what that was. Sakon mockingly states that they’re not called the Village Hidden in the Sound for nothing, and Lyon guesses that it’s a sound-based technique. Sakon smirks that he isn’t telling, asking if they should move onto Me Fa So. Lyon prepares and declares he’ll cut the performance short. Sherria clashes with Ukon, eager to end it quickly to impress Lyon. She sends Sky God Bellow, which Ukon sidesteps, while stating that he’s weaker outside his brother’s body and needs to make it quick, yelling to his opponent they should be grateful that he’s nice enough to end it quickly. Ukon rushes forward, but Sherria is able to coat her fist with Sky God Slayer Magic and match the Ninja’s punch, who is angered that Orochimaru’s Curse Mark was matched. She smirks and states that she won’t be brought down easily, because she has more love in her heart than him. Thanks to Level 1 of his Curse Mark, Jirōbō is able to match Franky and his General Franky. The Pirate yells as he swings his Fran Sword, but the Ninja catches it with one hand. Franky is briefly surprised, but gets his confidence back when seeing Jirōbō struggle to hold the blade, knowing the Ninja still isn’t at his level. Franky opens the General Franky and leans out, grinning as he breathes a Fresh Fire. Jirōbō tries to leap away, but he’s enveloped by flames, but is able to get away with just minor burns. He angrily curses, calling it a dirty trick, with no sense of irony with his own Ninja tricks. Franky then unleashes a General Firing Squad, popping out of his mecha’s chest, adding his left hands volley to that of the General’s. Jirōbō quickly blocks with a Earth Style: Mud Wall, and while he’s knocked back, the wall does its job in stopping the bullets. The Ninja pushes himself up, but winces in pain as he notices the slash on his hand, cursing that the Fran Sword got him. He notes that his opponent may be an idiot, but he’s tough, deciding it’s time for new tactics, and using an Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu. This shakes the ground as a giant rock fist comes up and punches the General Franky in the chest, knocking it backwards. The mecha is able to land on its feet, and Franky tells the Ninja that he’ll have to do better than that, calling his mecha too super to be beaten by stuff like that. Jirōbō gives a grin, saying there’s more where that came from, and he has the Chakra to fuel it. General Franky gives a ‘come on’ gesture, with the Pirate saying “Come at me, Bro”. Kidōmaru moves through the 3rd, leaping over opponents or striking them with two spiked clubs, pausing as he notices Natsu tearing through Coalition grunts. He decides on taking another shot, confident that he can get him while he’s distracted with so many enemies. The Ninja forms his bow and arrow, and while he sees people in the way, plus the challenge of a moving target, he arrogantly thinks that nobody can match his sniping skills. Kidōmaru pulls the arrow back, but the tip is cut off by a white, swinging sword, shocking the Ninja. He then sees a furious Rukia Kuchiki, cursing when he recognizes her, not forgetting being frozen in their last fight. Kidōmaru leaps away and makes some distance, angrily cursing her coming back. With a dark glare, Rukia promises that the Ninja won’t lay a finger on Natsu. Kidōmaru smirks, asking what difference she can make if she couldn’t beat him last time with Orga’s help. Rukia retorts that she hasn’t just been sitting around, adding that she has a few new techniques she wants to try. The Ninja curses her, asking if she really thinks it’ll make a difference, and taunting that the weakest goes down first. Kidōmaru spits out golden saliva that hardens into six spiked clubs, using Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Thread. He tosses two clubs, but Rukia uses Yon no Mai: Shirakabe to create a wall of ice to block it, also coating the ground beneath the Ninja. With a Go no Mai: Shirono, Rukia strikes Kidōmaru with several ice spikes, and while he recovers midair, he knows he’s done for if he lands on them. Kidōmaru spits out a Ninja Art: Spider Web Net, giving himself a safe landing. Rukia leaps onto the ice wall, and explains that Shirakabe was a defensive technique while Shirono is a wide-ranged offensive technique. She states that after training with Squad Zero, she’s been constantly training to be of better use to those who protected her before, saying it’s her turn to protect them. Kidōmaru sarcastically calls it a great speech, then saying she’s still nowhere near his level, calling her a stupid noob who hasn’t seen what he can do. Kidōmaru then spits out a Ninja Art: Spider Web Net, while laughing that he has to thank Rukia for making it the perfect battlefield for him where only he can walk. Rukia then leaps up and starts free falling, with Kidōmaru calling her a moron who’ll just get stuck in his web like a fly. Rukia then stops a foot from the webs, confusing the Ninja. The Soul Reaper states that it’s annoying how much Kidōmaru talks, while instantly freezing every web with Sode no Shirayuki. She asks if he forgot what she could do while he was gleefully and idiotically ranting. Scowling and cursing, Kidōmaru says that if Rukia wants a death match, he’ll wreck her. He then draws on the Curse Mark, activating Level 1. Kidōmaru asks what Rukia will do now, and she lands on the frozen web, simply saying she’ll cut him down. He mocks her by saying she isn’t threatening enough for him to take notice. Rukia counters that she froze him last time, but he protests that he let his guard down, which won’t happen again. The Ninja spits out more gold saliva and forms more spiked clubs, saying that he’d love to see her try to freeze him, and the Soul Reaper smirks, guessing that she has to try. Rukia Flash Steps forward, and swings her Shikai down, which Kidōmaru blocks with two clubs. Unfortunately for him, the clubs freeze and shatter, forcing him to leap back. Kidōmaru rolls his eyes, dismissing her ability to freeze everything, and responding with a Summoning Jutsu: Nesting Grounds, bringing in several large eggs. Grinning, Kidōmaru guesses that Rukia is wondering how he can fight with eggs, and in answer, he exerts his Chakra to immediately hatch the eggs, shouting that he has his own personal army of poisonous spiders. Rukia’s eyes widen in terror as she thinks that she can only use Third Dance, which is useless against an army, and the Sixth, which is meant to be a trump card, but she decides she has no choice. Rukia stands in place as the spiders swarm her, and Kidōmaru laughs that she’s accepted her fate, and that no one wants to die a painful death at the hands of his spiders. At that moment, every single spider freezes and falls, revealing an unharmed Rukia, and a shocked Kidōmaru asks how she survived. He rants that she shouldn’t be standing with the venom from those spiders, stating that it’s potent enough to take out five people, and the babies can’t control their output. Rukia then asks how the Ninja expects venom to kill someone not among the living. She admits that any other time, she would’ve been in trouble, but the power of Sode no Shirayuki is cold, as opposed to ice, meaning it alters temperatures. The Soul Reaper explains that she lowered her own temperature to put herself in a deathlike state to counter the poison, but the venom didn’t even reach her, since the spiders froze the instant they touched her. Internally, Kidōmaru starts panicking that all his offensive capabilities are cut off, calling it something out of a nightmare. Rukia then asks if he would like to join her in death. Tayuya uses Summoning Jutsu: Rage Ogres and starts playing her Demon Flute, telling her boys to go crazy. A few Leaf Ninjas inform the others they have three summoned creatures, deciding to attack the summoner to make them go away. At first, the Rage Ogres manage to push everyone away from their master, but Tayuya sees several totem pole heads appear, immediately cursing when she recognizes them. She’s able to leap into the air to avoid the energy beams, but’s she kicked in the side by a foot wearing a heel. The Ninja struggles to her feet while a figure leaps towards her with a drawn sword, and it takes all her all to dodge the blade. Tayuya glares at the Thunder Legion, with Freed pointing his sword at her. She thinks that they sought her out, calling them losers for wanting another go at little old her. She then addresses them as “a fairy cow”, a “prim-and-proper prick”, and “a Chauvinistic jackass”, with the Bickslow sweat-dropping at being reminded, and Evergreen growling at the name-calling. Tayuya grins, joking that she didn’t think they were masochists, but they must be if they’re coming back for more pain. Bickslow folds his arms, promising to beat her this time. Tayuya states that she doubts that, considering their miserable failure last time, and asking what makes them think they can beat her this time. Freed smirks and states it’s because she’s in their sights now. Tayuya yells that she’d like to see them get past her Ogres, then playing a quick melody, making the beasts form up in front of her. Freed still smirks, stating that she’s wrong for thinking they’ll let her run this time. He then asks Bickslow and Evergreen how much space they need to fight comfortably, with the former saying 10,000 square feet. Freed grins and runs his sword across the ground, saying that they’ll have their own battlefield in a few seconds. Tayuya then sees purple letters form a square around her, the Ogres, and the Thunder Legion. Freed thanks Tayuya for remaining in place, and letting his runes keep her there now. He explains that the runes have one rule, no one can leave until one side is incapacitated or dead. Tayuya protests that, asking if they’re afraid to kill. Freed retorts that they won’t stoop to her level, and Fairy Tail will kill if they must, not just because. Tayuya yells that that’s a load of crap, saying that in a fight for survival, they must kill, stating that they can’t escape that reality. Freed sighs, wondering how sad the Ninja World is if a girl as young as Tayuya would adopt such beliefs. Tayuya snarls and yells for Freed to shut up, telling him not to talk like he knows her life or to look down on her. She calls them pampered pricks, who were able to live happy in their guilds while people struggled to survive every day, and that only the strongest survive those situations. She says it’s fine if they lack the resolve to kill their enemy, calling it their own funeral. She decides that she doesn’t give a crap if they live or die. Tayuya then uses her hatred to activate Level 1 of her Curse Mark. Freed sighs, saying she’s wrong. He admits that it’s true they were lucky to be in a guild, especially one as loving as Fairy Tail; however, they are not blind to the suffering of others. Wizard Guilds exist to improve their skills and help those who can’t help themselves, with the relationships with non-magic fold keeping them grounded. In the end, Wizards are not gods, but insignificant humans blessed with Magic ability. He calls Tayuya truly ignorant for taking lives and dominating others without a second though, and Fairy Tail won’t stand the injustice. Tayuya scoffs and plays her flute, sending the Rage Ogres forward. Bickslow reacts by ordering his “Babies” into Defensive Formation, blocking the Ogre’s strike. Freed uses his Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow form to stop and grapple with his Ogre. Evergreen leaps away from the last Ogre and uses Fairy Mist: Apsara to completely vanish. Tayuya can’t even sense her anymore, wondering how she’s supposed to track her. Evergreen mentally apologizes to Freed and Bickslow for not being able to conceal them too, knowing it takes a great deal of control over one’s power to completely hide yourself. She thinks that she can take down Tayuya with one attack and fires a Fairy Cannon: Sylph. Tayuya notices and curses, barely leaping away in time, shocking Evergreen. Tayuya scoffs and asks if all they could come up with was a surprise attack, adding that she’s a Kunoichi, who’ve trained their bodies so only Ninjas stronger than them can get the jump on them. Tayuya yells that Evergreen is dumber than she looks if she thinks surprise attacks will work, calling her a bimbo and stupid bitch in the process. Freed realizes that they underestimated her, and the Ninja yells that they should do her a favor and drop dead, before starting playing the flute again. Freed gasps and warns Evergreen as the third Ogre comes from behind. Thanks to quick reflexes, she’s able to spin and shoot a Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun, making the Ogre roar in anger. It’s still able to shrug it off and slugs Evergreen in the stomach. Bickslow yells in worry, and Evergreen quickly recovers and replies that she’s fine. The Ogre facing Bickslow’s ‘babies’ leaps back and joins the one facing Evergreen. Freed gives a palm strike to his Ogre and shocks it with dark electricity, prompting it to join the others. Tayuya keeps playing, preparing them for the offense, while the Thunder Legion forms up. Bickslow asks if Freed has got any plans. After Freed asks if Evergreen is okay, she tells him not to worry, saying she’s a Thunder Legion member too. Freed nods, saying he does have a plan, but they need to listen carefully, so they can get their best chance right. Laxus throws down a couple of Coalition grunts, then looking at where Kizaru and Kakashi had went, hoping that everyone can get through the fight okay, knowing the Admiral is dangerous beneath his goofy grin. Laxus then looks at a fallen D-Roy, grinning that Natsu has come so far from being the brat that kept leaping at and challenging. He even guesses that with all of Natsu’s training in his new transformation, he might have surpassed him. Yylfordt appears and calls D-Roy pitiful for losing and getting his spine snapped, adding that he’s a disgrace to Arrancar, asking why Grimmjow never told them to kill him. Laxus then turns towards them, with Yylfordt saying that anything can happen on the field of battle. Raising an eyebrow, Laxus asks what that means when Nakeem appears. With a look of disdain, Nakeem asks if D-Roy can move, and the latter weakly opens his eyes, asking if he’s come to help. As Nakeem stays silent, D-Roy asks if he can help him. When Nakeem extends a hand, D-Roy smiles, saying he’s a good guy. Nakeem scoffs, and tells the “disgrace” to be silent, incinerating him with a Cero, with D-Roy screaming in disbelief. Grimmjow beats three Alliance grunts, and senses D-Roy’s Spiritual Pressure vanish, along with a rise in Nakeem’s. Grimmjow realizes that the latter decided to kill D-Roy, but he never imagined things would get bad enough that Nakeem would want to do it. Grimmjow curses and states that he gave them one rule. While he doesn’t care about them living or dying, they were not to kill one another, asking why would they travel in a group if they allowed that. He states that Nakeem lost his mind if he thinks he can get away with that, guessing he was convinced Grimmjow would look the other way because of the war, and with how injured D-Roy was. He scoffs, saying that he’ll kill Nakeem if he doesn’t die in this battle. Grimmjow then karate-chops and breaks a soldier’s jaw, wondering what that familiar energy from before was. Laxus’s eyes go wide in horror, briefly questioning why Nakeem slaughtered a comrade without mercy. When realization hits him, he sees himself executing Natsu for being too weak, thinking about what might have happened if he succeeded in the Battle of Fairy Tail, if he had become Guild Master when he was still a Social Darwinist. Ever since Natsu and Gajeel beat him, Laxus knew what he did was wrong, but it was quite shocking to see a scene play out that reminded him of his old self. Yylfordt laughs at D-Roy’s death, happily saying the blight has been removed, and it’ll be permanent this time, since Konton can’t resurrect someone twice, and souls sent back after the second life are forever marked as someone who failed that chance, and can never be brought back. Laxus then starts walking to the two Arrancar, prompting Yylfordt to stop laughing and ask what the Wizard’s doing. A furious Laxus catches Nakeem’s attention, and asks if he was sure that was the best response to his comrade. Nakeem replies that D-Roy was no friend of his, calling him an embarrassment to their group and their race. Laxus narrows his eyes, saying that’s all he needed to hear, and he’ll have no regrets for what he’s going to do. Nakeem scoffs, saying he’s well aware of the Lightning Dragon Slayer’s power, but it doesn’t mean a damn thing. Laxus simply states he only cares about wiping Nakeem off the face of the earth in one lightning strike. Nakeem asks what he’s talking about, not seeing him do anything. In a moment, cracking rings through the sky, and in a flash of light, lightning strikes Nakeem so fast he can’t Sonido away. Nakeem screams in pain as Laxus states that he doesn’t usually want to take life, with most of Fairy Tail having a strict no-kill rule, but he’s making an exception. Laxus proclaims that rule doesn’t apply to those who would murder one of their own in cold blood. Nakeem’s body explodes as he lets out a last scream. Laxus then yells that Yylfordt is next, but reassures him that he won’t kill him like Nakeem. While he is mad that Yylfordt laughed at his friend, he’ll just beat the crap out of him. He explains that Yylfordt laughed without ever considering how D-Roy felt, knowing how he would die, guessing he would not be so cheerful if the tables were reversed. As Yylfordt draws his sword, Laxus smirks and advises him to release his Resurreción now, saying the boost in power might be his only chance. Yylfordt screams at being looked down on, promising to make Laxus pay for it. With a chant of “Impale, Del Toro”, Yylfordt releases his Resurreción, and screams for Laxus to die as he charges. Laxus calmly stands his ground and simply holds out his right hand to grab Yylfordt’s head, completely halting the Arrancar. Laxus scoffs and calls Yylfordt a hypocrite for criticizing D-Roy’s weakness with his own low strength, saying he’s fought many who were way stronger. In his eyes, criticizing someone for weakness and then failing to show strength of their own is a disgrace to every warrior who’s dedicated themselves to training and perfecting their power. Laxus raises his free fist, saying that the only disgrace here is Yylfordt, who promptly screams in horror and pain and Laxus slams a fist into him, breaking his jaw and flooring him. Laxus grunts about Yylfordt not having any stamina left, then sighing that none have the right to decide who’s weak or strong. If Laxus learned one thing, it’s that strength comes from many places, not just from power, but from heart. He disdainfully states that Arrancar clearly lack heart if they can laugh at one of their own’s death. Shawlong looks on the scene in surprise, calling it unbelievable that Laxus annihilated Yylfordt and Nakeem. Edorad tells Shawlong to forget the other two and focus on their bigger problems. Shawlong quickly agrees with his friend, and they look at Gray, who hasn’t received any damage yet. The Wizard grins, glad that Laxus is on their side, but surprised he killed Nakeem, although he can’t complain after seeing him kill a comrade. Shawlong admits he’s just as surprised, explaining that Grimmjow’s one rule was that they must die at the hands of one of their own. Curious, Gray asks why Nakeem decided to break it, prompting a shrug from Shawlong, who replies that Nakeem was always the most quiet and independent of them, meaning he couldn’t know what the man was thinking at times. He guesses that Nakeem got tired of D-Roy’s weakness and removed the blight on Arrancar, but Grimmjow can no longer punish him, considering Laxus already did the job. Gray states that Laxus was right to do so, believing that anyone who betrays and murders comrades is trash, glad that Laxus and the Thunder Legion got the message after the Battle of Fairy Tail. Gray then points out there are only three Arrancar left, deciding to end it quick, with Edorad agreeing. Shawlong raises his Zanpakutō and Edorad slams his fists. Gray simply tells them that Natsu bragged about easily wiping out five Arrancar, and since he’s as strong as Natsu, their only chance is go all out now. Edorad scowls and asks if Gray really is as strong as Natsu. Shawlong decides to accommodate, pointing out they need to do damage control and tell Grimmjow that Nakeem acted on his own. Edorad agrees, proclaiming “Awaken, Volcánica” to release his Resurreción. Shawlong quickly does the same with a “Awake and snip, Tijereta”. Edorad lights his fist on fire, saying that fire always wins against ice, wondering how Gray can claim to be as strong as Natsu. Pulling a fist back, Edorad yells that Gray should leave and come back with Natsu, shooting a large fireball at the Wizard. When the fireball’s a few feet away, Gray Freezes it and shatters it, with a shocked Edorad ranting that it’s impossible. Gray states that if the two say anything like that again, he’ll double the beating he’ll give them. He states that he can see how Natsu had no trouble, since those flames were so weak, and the thought that these flames can hurt him is insulting to the Wizard. Edorad angrily curses at Gray, and is only stopped from charging by Shawlong, who tells him not to let himself get provoked. He points out that attacking alone will be ineffective, and they have to attack together. The two then Sonido forward, appearing on both sides of Gray, with Edorad striking with a fiery fist and Shawlong striking with his claw. Gray quickly leaps up and kicks them both in the face, saying it was a nice try. Gray then gets back and prepares his Ice Make Magic. Edorad and Shawlong recover, with the latter being impressed that Gray could harm him through his Hierro. As Gray begins his attack, Shawlong wonders why the Wizard would attack from that range, thinking an Arrancar’s speed would outpace most ranged attacks. Edorad angrily states he won’t let puny ice attacks beat him, vowing to use every bit of power to melt Gray. Gray then forms an arrow, with Shawlong wondering why Gray would used ranged combat. Smirking, Gray instantly forms several more, with Shawlong gasping that he can barely keep up with their formation. Gray then fires his Ice Make: Unlimited Torrential Hailstorm. Shawlong yells for Edorad dodge before using Sonido to get away. Edorad complies while also trying to counter by punching the arrows. This makes him an easier target, meaning he is soon pierced by multiple arrows that also instantly freeze him, defeating the Arrancar. Shawlong yells in concern, and while several arrows strike him, he’s able to survive the attack, despite several body parts being frozen. Gray asks if the Arrancar wants to stop, saying he won’t hit him anymore if he surrenders. Shawlong snarls at being looked down on, calling himself the eldest of the Numeros, telling Gray to treat his elder with respect. He smirks that beating Edorad means nothing, and he can still fight. Shawlong exerts Spiritual Pressure to destroy the ice on his body, asking if Gray knew that he once fought Tōshirō, which actually surprises the Wizard. The Arrancar states that he fought the Soul Reaper to a near-standstill, claiming to have power equal to a Soul Reaper captain’s. Gray sighs, saying that he gave the chance to back down, and now has to crush his opponent. Shawlong snarls at still being looked down on, screaming as he uses Sonido to get close. Gray forms an Ice Make: Cold Excalibur. When Shawlong appears with a raised claw, Gray slashes and deeply cuts Shawlong’s abdomen. Gray states that he’s trained with someone with enhanced senses for years, asking if Shawlong really thought he wouldn’t pick up a thing or two to keep up. Shawlong curses and loses consciousness. Gray scoffs that Shawlong is nowhere near Tōshirō’s level, admitting the Soul Reaper’s control of ice is better than his. He tells the Arrancar to never compare his strength to another’s without being able to back it up, or he’ll just be an arrogant fool trying to catch up forever. Jirōbō roars as he holds onto Franky’s sword arm and grapples with the other hand, knowing he can’t hold out against this. Franky then begins a technique, with a panicked Ninja thinking he has both his opponent’s arms. Franky then pops out of the mecha’s chest, using a General Surprise and punching Jirōbō in the face, sending him onto his back, convincing the Sound Ninja to bring out the big guns. Kidōmaru looks around to see every spot around him frozen or shattered. Rukia states that the Ninja can’t dodge forever, not liking the fact that he bragged about beating her and can’t back it up now. Kidōmaru snarls that he still has one last trick before he’ll even think about conceding. Sakon and Ukon pant thanks to the tougher than expected Lyon and Sherria. Ukon thinks that fighting separately was a mistake, with Sakon growling that he should shut up. Lyon smirks, saying it would’ve made no difference, adding that while it sounds cliché, the Wizards are too strong for the two. Sakon snarls at this, and Ukon asks if he thinks it’s time. Sakon angrily says it is, not wanting to let “pieces of trash” insult them. Tayuya leaps away from another of Freed’s attacks, internally cursing that she can’t keep it up, since they’re finding ways around the Rage Ogres. While the other two used widespread attacks to slow the Ogres down, Freed kept the pressure on Tayuya, but the Ninja is able to avoid it. Freed promises that she can’t run forever, as Tayuya dodges another strike, and the Ninja retorts that Freed’s armor is slowing down, claiming there’s no way he can catch her. Freed asks who said it had to be him who hit her. At that point, several of Bickslow’s ‘babies’ surround Tayuya, who only has time to curse before Bickslow gives the order to fire. He and Evergreen rejoin Freed, and the latter wonders if they got her. Tayuya gives a furious scream, admitting that that plan wasn’t bad, but they’re dead wrong if they think that’ll be enough to beat her. She yells that she’s done with them, deciding to show what happens to those who anger her. At that moment, all the Sound Ninja Four decide to advance to Level 2 of the Curse Mark. Appearing Characters Admiral Kizaru Kakashi Hatake Mirajane Strauss Kidōmaru Tayuya Sakon and Ukon Lyon Vastia Sherria Blendy Jirōbō Franky Natsu Dragneel Rukia Kuchiki Freed Justine Bickslow Evergreen Laxus Dreyar D-Roy Rinker Yylfordt Granz Nakeem Grindina Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Shawlong Kūfang Edorad Leones Gray Fullbuster Abilities Magic * Ice Make Eagles * Sky God Slayer ** Sky God Bellow * Defensive Formation * Dark Ecriture ** Absolute Shadow * Fairy Mist: Apsara * Fairy Cannon: Sylph * Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun * Lightning Dragon Slayer * Ice Make ** Unlimited Torrential Hailstorm ** Cold Excalibur Jutsu * Earth Style: Mobile Core * Earth Style: Mud Wall * Earth Style: Stone Fist * Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Thread * Ninja Art: Spider Web Net * Summoning Jutsu ** Nesting Grounds ** Rage Ogres Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Hollow Powers * Cero * Sonido Zanpakuto * Sode no Shirayuki Resurrección * Del Toro * Volcánica * Tijereta Weapons * General Franky * Fran Sword * Demon Flute Techniques * Fresh Fire * Yon no Mai: Shirakabe * Go no Mai: Shirono Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 64 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Second Battle of Hargeon Next Chapter: Chapter 66 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Level 2 Category:Second Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign